mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
장기자랑 크루세이더/갤러리
새로운 비밀기지 Applejack walking past apple orchard S01E18.png Clueless CMC S1E18.png Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png Applejack happy with the CMC S1E18.png Apple Bloom passing a leaf S01E18.png Scootaloo gets hit by the leaf S01E18.png Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo S01E18.png Confused Sweetie Belle S01E18.png The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png Applejack walking up ramp S01E18.png Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack talks to the CMC about the club house S1E18.png Ponies looking at treehouse roof colapsing S1E18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Scootaloo Annoyed S1E18.png The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png Applejack about to place a hoof on the wall of the club house S1E18.png Applejack places her hoof on the tree-house's wall S1E18.png Applejack putting hoof on wall S1E18.png Applejack crashing down S1E18.png 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png 재능 찾기 Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png Scootaloo with a pen in her mouth S01E18.png Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png Blowin in the wind S01E18.png Collective GASP S01E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Granny Smith angry S1E18.png Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png Scootaloo returns S01E18.png Scootaloo smiling S01E18.png CMC clubhouse good as new S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sweeping with tail S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sweeping and humming S01E18.png Scootaloo "What's that sweet tune you're singing?" S1E18.png Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png Applejack staring through window S01E18.png Applejack staring through window 2 S01E18.png Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E18.png Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png Scootaloo showing off her map of Ponyville S1E18.png Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png Apple Bloom 'No stone unturned!' S1E18.png Scootaloo no mount unclimbed S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'no meal uncooked' S1E18.png Applejack makes a face due to the CMC's poor performance S1E18.png Applejack talks to the CMC S1E18.png Applejack thinking of something to say S1E18.png Applejack waving through window S01E18.png Applejack waving through window 2 S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC Messy S01E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png Scootaloo tail caught in taffy maker S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out in concentration S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png Apple Bloom cutie mark look S1E18.png CMC disappointed S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png 장기자랑 대회 준비 Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|'많은 관중들 앞에서...' '...재능을 뽐내세요.' '포니빌 학교 장기자랑 대회'! Apple Bloom 'juggling' S1E18.png Scootaloo 'acting' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'magic tricks' S1E18.png Apple Bloom 'square dancing' S1E18.png Scootaloo 'tightrope walking' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png|호랑이 쇼! Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png Apple Bloom kicking back S1E18.png Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png Scootaloo "Ow, Apple Bloom!" S1E18.png Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up S01E18.png Scootaloo is happy S1E18.png Scootaloo spinning S01E18.png Scootaloo spin dance S1E18.png Scootaloo see AB fail spin S1E18.png Scootaloo playing the piano S01E18.png|오, 싸우자! 달리자! 덤벼라! Scootaloo a celery stalk S1E18.png Frustrated Scootaloo S01E18.png Scootaloo slamming her head on the piano S01E18.png Scootaloo wondering S1E18.png Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png Scootaloo pffft S1E18.png Sweetie Belle pffffft S1E18.png Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png Scootaloo grins S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'um...' S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sewing S1E18.png Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Applejack looking happy S01E18.png Applejack approaching the clubhouse S01E18.png Applejack peering through window S01E18.png Applejack peering through window 2 S01E18.png Applejack peering through window 3 S01E18.png Applejack peering through window 4 S01E18.png Applejack peering through window 5 S01E18.png Applejack walking away from clubhouse S01E18.png Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png Applejack looking concerned S01E18.png Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png Applejack looking concerned 2 S01E18.png Scootaloo leave them speechless S1E18.png Applejack speechless is right S1E18.png 큐티 마크 크루세이더 송 Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png Snails eating carrots S01E18.png Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png CMC look like jedi S1E18.png Sunny Daze skating to the stage S1E18.png Sweetie Belle tells Peachy Pie "break a leg!" S1E18.png Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png Twilight oh S1E18.png Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png Twilight oh again S1E18.png Twilight costumes... S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders on otage S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png Scootaloo sun not there S1E18.png Apple Bloom fight the fight S01E18.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png Scootaloo uh she tripped S1E18.png Apple Bloom kicks too hard S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CMC why they laughing S1E18.png 교훈 Twist Talent Show S1E18.png CMC hide behind Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie S1E18.png Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie happy S1E18.png Spike awarding Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie S1E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png CMC sad S01E18.png CMC huh what S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Scootaloo medal S01E18.png Sweetie Belle medal S01E18.png CMC Medals S01E18.png Leaving stage S01E18.png Apple Bloom with her medal "we won!" S01E18.png CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png CMC still no CM S1E18.png CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png Twilight make special report S1E18.png Sweetie Belle saying they were trying too hard S1E18.png Twilight listens to the report S1E18.png Scootaloo's report S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png Apple Bloom's report S1E18.png Twilight eager to know what the CMC are going to say S1E18.png CMC comedy S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png Twilight headshake S01E18.png Twilight giggly S01E18.png Twilight one day S1E18.png en:The_Show_Stoppers/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리